


Pirates and Officers

by Captain_Edward_Norrington



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Edward_Norrington/pseuds/Captain_Edward_Norrington
Summary: Captain Edward Norrington, only son and child of Commodore James Norrington. He is the spitting image of his father, and is working hard on filling the famous Commodore's shoes. But when he crosses a woman pirate captain things go awry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a crossover between Princess Bride and Pirates of the Caribbean, but not enough to be considered one

Captain Edward stood near the helm of the Royal British warship, the Guardian, looking forward at the ship they were following. Because he was the only son (and child for that matter) of the famous Commodore James Norrington he was well respected throughout Port Royal. He also had a lot to uphold, so he did what he did best, hunting pirates and smugglers, just like his father, and like what he was doing right now.

They were approaching the vessel quickly, they were almost in firing range for the front facing cannons.

"Prepare to fire." Captain Edward said calmly. His Master-at-arms repeated the command but at a higher volume. The gunners quickly set to do their captain's bidding. Off the ship Edward was respected because of his family. Onboard he earned respect by working from the bottom up, his crew didn't know him as the son of Commodore Norrington, he was known as Captain.

"Ship is in range." The Master-at-arms said. Master William was a tall, burly man that struck fear into the crew and helped keep order. He was in fact a nice and loyal sailor, but he was a veteran at his job and was good at it. He knew how to handle misfits and turn them into marines and sailors.

"Fire when ready." Edward said. He was once again repeated and it wasn't long before the loud clap of the cannon filled his ears. He allowed himself a small grin as a cannonball took off the top part of the main mast of the pirate ship. Their target was crippled and their only chance was to stand and fight. The feeling before a battle was pitted in Edward's stomach, but it didn't bother him any longer.

"Pull the ship alongside the vessel." Edward said to the helmsman. He then turned to Master William. "Prepare the crew to board the vessel."

"Aye Captain." They both replied and began their tasks. Edward walked down to the poop-deck, around him his crew were doing their jobs. Some were rushing below deck to ready the cannons and sink the ship at Edward's command and some were getting ready to board the ship.

Grappling hooks were thrown into position as they came alongside the ship. Planks were set across and the battle began. Cannon fire filled the air, splintering both ships but destroying the pirate ship the most. Edward who hand engaged in combat with a pirate struck him down swiftly. The Captain turned to face his next opponent and was surprised when it turned out to be a woman. A very pretty one too. But he had no time to admire her beauty as she rushed him with her cutlass. She was quite skilled at it and Edward found himself actually having to try, his father trained him rigorously when he was a boy and Master William didn't let him grow lax.

"Who are you?" Edward asked the girl as they paused their fight for a moment.

"Captain Rosie Roberts, pirate by trade." She said. "And you are?"

"Captain Edward Norrington, Royal Navy."

"The only son if Commodore Norrington? The biggest pain in a pirate's backside?" The lady asked. She was wearing a white shirt and red breaches. A red feather stuck out of her brown hat.

"That would be correct."

"Since we are now properly acquainted you wouldn't mind sailing off would you?" The pirate asked.

"Not unless you choose to surrender." Edward replied.

"Thought as much." Was the ladies reply. 

During their conversation they had continued fighting. Edward was quickly getting the upper hand. He swung with the up most precision, but not trying to kill his opponent, he was too much of a gentleman to do that. But what disturbed him was that she was grinning even though she was being beat.

"You are wonderful at this." She complemented as he pushed her up against the railing. She was halfway over the railing and she was fighting hard to not be pushed in.

"Then why are you smiling?" Edward asked, ceasing to push.

"I know something that you do not know."

"And what is that?"

"I am not left-handed." She kicked Edward in the shin, causing him to back away. While he was unable to fight back she switched sword hands.

"That was very low." Edward said as he once again raised his sword. 

"Hey, I'm a pirate, savvy." She was in fact a lot better with her right hand than she was with her left and she quickly pushed him to the defensive side of the battle. Around them the red coats of Edward's marines hand overtaken the ship and stood in a large circle around the combatants.

"You know even if you manage to defeat me you will still be arrested and that will add to your crimes and make things so much more difficult for you" Edward stated as he made a swing for her head.

"Might as well take you down with me." She replied as she parried the blow and retaliated with a slice of her own. Causing him to back up.

"I find that improbable." Edward said as he found himself pushed against the mast. Their swords were locked and she was pushing against him.

"And why is that?" She said with a grunt as she was straining herself to try and overpower him.

"I am not left-handed either." He pushed her back (because he was quite a bit stronger than her) and threw his sword up, only to quickly catch it with his right hand. Rosie's countenance dropped and but she didn't stop. They both fought hard until it was almost a blur in the eyes if the onlookers. One sword looked like two as they fought.

"You really need to get a life, mate." She said as she avoided getting hit in the head. "Fighting pirates and sword fighting must get boring, live a little."

"Rather not, I am quite content with this occupation." He said as he sidestepped a blow.

"You know someday I'm gonna need to take you to Tortuga, now there's a place where no one feels unwanted."

"That hive of criminals is nothing more than a pig pin. Of course after you're in prison you won't be able to take anyone anywhere." They fought on for what felt like forever to the two captains but in reality it was only around ten minutes if not a bit more. They were both getting tired and after Rosie tripped Edward took advantage of it and kicked her cutlass out of her grasp.

"Surrender?" Edward inquired. Rosie nodded and accepted the Navy Officer's assistance up. Only to draw her pistol and aim it as his head.

"I believe that is cheating." Edward remarked as he looked down the barrel. He had dealt with pirates and knew that they didn't bluff, he also had to force himself to keep his composure.

"It's part of the job." Rosie replied, rather matter of factly.

"You seem like a decent fellow." She said. "I hate to kill you."

"You seem like a decent fellow, I hate to die." He replied dryly. And he wasn't the least bit surprised when she crumpled to the floor. Master William had knocked her unconscious, she was so distracted on Edward that she didn't notice him sneaking up behind her.

"My apologies captain, but she cheated."

"It is quite alright Master William. Now if you'll kindly have some men escort this fine young lady and her crew to our brig and begin sacking this vessel I believe we need to send this ship to the bottom." His men shouted excitedly and began to do as they were told. But Edward still couldn't shake the feeling that the pirate woman left, it was a strange feeling to almost get bested by a woman, in fact she pretty much beat him.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Edward watched the pirate ship sink to out of our view and into the oceans below. It hadn't taken too long to scuttle the ship. A few kegs of gunpowder and away it went. Flames licking up the wood tell they were extinguished by the sea. He felt confident that he had sunk yet another ship that had been terrorising Port Royal and hindering its business. 

"Prepare to continue our course to the pirate stronghold, we still need to rendezvous with the Crucible." He told his lieutenant, Mr Hollioak who began to give orders to the rest of the crew. Edward was blessed with a veteran staff of officers, Mr Hollioak had been on the sea his entire life and was loyal to the crown. He had a brown, bushy moustache and shaggy hair, he had been with Edward since he was a simple Marine on the ship, he was first mate there too. They had to transferred together after Edward was given his command and had been an invaluable help, Mr Hollioak was a sea dog and practically needed to be out at sea to survive.

Edward adjusted his hat before he walked down the many decks of the Guardian before he came to the brig. He went down the line of cells before he came to one holding a remarkable lady. When she saw him she glared at him, she looked ready to spit on him. She stood up and leaned forward against the bars. 

"You sunk my ship." She said, her tone practically dripping with venom. 

"I'm a Naval Officer, it's part of the job." He said, quoting her pirate line from earlier. It only angered her more (as he hoped it would) and Edward grinned some. She spat at his feet but he didn't flinch. Her crew chuckled but they wished for a better reaction from him. 

"That's my line mate, say it again and I'll give you a joyride with the sharks. Savvy?" 

"You aren't really in position to do that now are you." Captain Edward remarked. 

"You just wait mate, and I'll kill your entire crew right before your eyes, and then I'll kill you too, the sharks are always hungry." Edward kept his composure and replied with a threat of his own, not a harsh one like hers but merely stating a fact. 

"You will pay for your crimes against the crown. You'll never get the chance." He said mockingly, like she was a stupid girl who knew nothing.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that mate." She said with a cocky grin, something about that grin made his heartbeat hasten. She really was a pretty girl, long brown hair and hazel eyes that had a mischievous glint to them. She had full lips and a shapely figure. It made him think of his own appearances. He looked very much like his father, in fact he had oftentimes been mistaken for the Commodore, at such times he took it as a compliment. There were however a few differences, one was that unlike his father he only wore wigs for ceremonial purposes and tied his brown hair back into a short ponytail. He looked nothing like his mother Elizabeth Norrington, once Swann. Though he did inherit some of his mother's more playful side. 

Rosie was pressed up against the iron bars, they were so close that their hats were touching. Her worn out leather hat that she probably had her entire "career" and his pristine felt one that changed throughout promotions and in case one got ruined. 

"I'm putting my ship on your tab." The woman said. Edward was expecting another threat or insult. 

"Well after you serve your time in prison, I will buy you a brand new ship." "But don't pirates get hanged or imprisonment for life?" Someone said from the cell next to their captain's. 

"Scrubb you blundering idiot, that's the point." Rosie snapped, her hazel eyes blazing. 

"Oh, so I won't be able serve as part of your crew when you get it?" Rosie groaned and Edward smirked, seeing the pirate frustrated was quite amusing, at least in Edward's opinion. Edward turned and left the brig

**Author's Note:**

> You know I'm a big fan of comments so if you don't mind leaving one I'll be happy


End file.
